Así son las cosas
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Porque la relación entre Atobe y Ryoma, es una competencia. Y no una cualquiera, porque el premio no es cualquier cosa: es el placer de estar encima del otro… a veces, literalmente.


**Fic: Así son las cosas**

**Resumen: Porque la relación entre Atobe y Ryoma, es una competencia. Y no una cualquiera, porque el premio no es cualquier cosa: es el placer de estar encima del otro… a veces, literalmente. **

**Advertencias:** ligeras alusiones sexuales… o sea, lemon por encimita. Y a mi denme una pistola que me quiero disparar. Últimamente solo escribo de esta pareja, y Atobe no es santo de mi devoción. Lo que uno hace por amor.

**Pareja:** Atobe/Ryoma

**Género**: Intento de humor. Énfasis en la primera palabra.

Nota: fic escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para** Lacrimosa_dream.** Un Monkey King (ops, se me safó)/Ryoma.

**Así son las cosas**

—No quiero que metas tu cosa dentro de mí –dijo Ryoma con resolución mientras cerraba sus piernas. Esa era una frase que Atobe no esperaba oír hasta tener los setenta y necesitar otros métodos artificiales para penetrar a alguien, pero nunca en plena juventud.

Pero claro, el chico que tenía debajo siempre debía hacer algo que él no esperase. Era su misión en la vida proveerle de situaciones extrañas y ya que estaba en eso, migrañas.

Habían empezado bien, un encuentro casual en las canchas callejeras de tenis, un desafío y un viaje a su cancha privada número tres, con una gran mansión de campo incluida por supuesto. Aunque no le había dado tiempo de traer a la servidumbre, ni siquiera a Kabaji.

Se estaban cambiando en los vestuarios, echándose miradas fortuitas cuando creían que el otro no estaba viendo, cuando sucedió. Simplemente se giraron sobre sus pies, caminaron el uno hacia el otro, se observaron con detenimiento durante unos segundos —y los próximos treinta— estuvieron intercambiando saliva y gemidos varios. Haciendo pequeñas pausas para apresurados respiros, que se gastaban inusitadamente rápido.

Luego de manosearse un rato, cambiaron de escenario. El que faltase la servidumbre, ya era algo de agradecer, pues les dejaba con una mansión para ellos solos.

La cama de Atobe, aunque fue objeto de burla de parte del chico por sus sábanas púrpuras –es que el niñato no sabe de gustos, piensa el mayor—, fue el lugar ideal para continuar ése "juego" que ya venían haciendo y era necesario terminar.

Todo bien al comienzo, la ropa volando por todos lados, muchos besos, lametones y hasta mordiscos. Luego vino el sexo oral de Atobe para el mas pequeño y ambos estaban en las nubes. El segundo por las sensaciones placenteras y el primero por oír a Ryoma decir su nombre de forma tan… doblegada.

El problema vino cuando Atobe intentó introducir un dedo en la entrada del chico y este reaccionó violentamente: cesando toda actividad estimulatoria y mirando al joven rico con malas pulgas. Y luego le dijo aquellas palabras tan insultantes.

—¿Cosa? –le respondió Atobe arqueando una ceja, no sin un dejo de clase en su voz. Como si no entendiese cómo el jovencillo pudiese tildar de forma tan vulgar algo tan valioso. Era como tildar a la capilla sixtina de ser un mero convento.

—Si, tu cosa –volvió a repetir Ryoma. Echándole una mirada a esa parte mencionada y desviándola incomodo.

—Y tu razón es…

—Si lo haces tú, no podré sentarme por un mes –argumentó Ryoma –Lo tienes muy grande

Atobe lo miro por unos segundos y luego dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, no importaba el increíble placer sexual que se iba a perder el desdichado, debía preocuparse por su salud física, jugaba tenis. Además, no podría soportar su potencia en la cama.

Pero si algo tenía, es que el sexo con él era igual delicioso estando arriba o abajo. Ryoma se deleitaría acariciando su suave piel, tocando sus firmes piernas y apretando sus glúteos en forma. Porque si tenía algo más que perfecto, era su hermoso culo.

—No tengo objeciones. Soy un excelente amante de cualquier forma. Así que…

Antes de poder completar la frase, estuvo tumbado sobre su cama, con una pierna en un hombro del chico. Y éste lo miraba con algo parecido a burla…ah, que era burla.

—Mas vale que no grites Monkey King – le dijo mientras tanteaba con su mano la zona próxima a ser invadida por él.

Atobe, rápidamente, empezaba a sentirse embaucado y por ende, un poquillo bestia. Al parecer había sido engatusado vilmente, Ryoma había sabido como usar su amor propio en su contra.

Y antes de que pudiese soltarle una blasfemia –con altura por supuesto—, el dolor a causa de la intromisión de un cuerpo extraño –que ni tan extraño, lo había saboreado hacía cosa de minutos— le hizo morderse el labio inferior y apretar las sabanas en sus puños.

Ryoma resultó ser bastante potente para la estatura que tenía. Estuvo arremetiendo contra él lo suficiente como para ponerlo al límite. No solo lo hizo gemir y mover el rostro de un lado a otro, sino que hasta le hizo –se lo pidió expresamente— decir su nombre en el proceso.

El ego de Atobe bajo diez puntos, el de Ryoma subió unos cien.

—No estuviste tan mal –dijo el chico una vez recuperado el aliento. Hubiese podido decir que la experiencia le había resultado indecentemente placentera, pero era demasiado divertido lastimar el ego de su acompañante. Y al ver su cara llena de indignación, supo que sus palabras produjeron el efecto deseado.

—¿En serio? Tú fuiste pésimo –Atobe prefirió ignorar esa vocecilla que le indicaba que su comentario carecía de lógica, pues estuvo gimiendo de principio a fin. No era hora de escuchar, prefirió actuar.

—Que—¿Qué haces? –A Ryoma no le gustó volver a estar bajo Atobe, con sus piernas desplegadas obscenamente a los lados de las caderas del chico.

—¿Sabías que después de un orgasmo, el cuerpo se relaja bastante? –le mencionó con un tono demasiado sugerente para la integridad física del oyente.

—¿Eh? –Ryoma se percató de un detalle: Atobe estaba lo suficientemente duro como para levantar todo un campamento. Sabía que le había faltado ocuparse de algo. Ya recordaba de qué.

—Más vale que no grites niño

Y antes de que Ryoma pudiese contestar, le tocó a él morderse el labio inferior. Pero lo que había dicho del miembro de Atobe iba en serio, pues terminó gritando ante cada embestida, a pesar de que para cuando el mayor venia a terminar, ya no gritaba por dolor precisamente.

El ego de Ryoma bajo veinte puntos, el de Atobe subió unos cien. Al menos hasta el próximo encuentro.

Porque habría un próximo encuentro, al menos eso quedaba implícito por la mirada furibunda de Ryoma antes de abandonar la mansión. No iba a quedarse así. No después de que Atobe dijese mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello pegado a su sudoroso rostro: "Definitivamente soy mejor amante que lo que tu podrás ser jamás". Eso había sido una declaración de guerra, y no iba a dejarla pasar.

Aquello fue el comienzo de numerosos encuentros, en donde el mejor amante ganaba. Pronto pasaron a probarse específicamente en el lado pasivo. Porque Ryoma se hartó de los comentarios de Atobe acerca de que con su cuerpo perfecto, podía superarlo en cualquier ámbito y no solo en uno.

Mientras luchaban por ganar placer físico y psicológico al humillar al otro, ninguno de los dos notó cuando sus encuentros eran para hablar, además de tener sexo. Ni cuando empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos, y ni siquiera se acordaban del sexo.

Y antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, ya estaban dándose el "sí quiero" en una capilla, Decorada por Mizuki, quien según Ryoma, poseía el mismo mal gusto o peor, que el de su ahora esposo. Al menos tenía al sonriente Fuji para compensarlo. Escalofriante pareja.

Vivieron bien durante unos años. Hasta que pasó lo inevitable. Mientras paseaban por las calles de Japón, observando, no sin cierta melancolía, a los chicos correr a sus escuelas, Atobe soltó un comentario que incomodó demasiado a su pareja.

—Si tuviéramos niños, creo que yo sería el mejor padre –Aquello fue una declaración de guerra abierta, y ambos lo sabían. Y luego de la respuesta de Ryoma –"Tu venderías a tus hijos por un abrigo de piel de Mink y unas botas que le hicieran juego"—, ninguno iba a dejarla pasar

* * *

**Otro fic que tenía en mi Livejournal. Lo publico aquí para tenerlos todos juntos ;) y darles que leer a las yaoifans xD  
**

**Se agradecen casi todo tipo de comentarios :) (insultos no)  
**


End file.
